


Broken

by Ligeila



Series: Fractured Loki [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, King Loki, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki's Clones - Freeform, Loki's magic is out of control, Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ligeila/pseuds/Ligeila
Summary: Sequel to ‘Fractured.’ Loki, a king with a fractured mind, does his best to rule from a golden and empty hall. This is a series of short looks into his mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was and still is a little experiment in writing.  
> First posted in 2013 on Fanfiction.net

He doesn’t sleep anymore.

Hasn’t since Thor’s ruined coronation.

He sits alone on the golden throne and looks. For the first time truly seeing everything. Really _seeing_ all.

Somewhere, in the pit of his stomach he wishes that he wouldn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

A baby is crying. It is a quiet and steady – a continued sound of displeasure. Loki pretends not to hear it.   
The council members around him send disturbed looks to the shadows that now surround the golden hall. The shadows don’t lift and the sound, just on the edge of hearing, never quite stops.   
Soon some council members will stop coming to meetings with Loki all together.


	3. Chapter 3

_Swish.Swish.Swish_.

The Warrior is sharpening his sword. Loki’s sword – the _Lævateinn_. He can’t keep his eyes off it: the steady movement on a sword that in truth never needs sharpening; soothing but at the same time deeply disturbing.

Loki hardly ever uses it, unlike Thor who brandishes his magic hammer around for all to see, Loki keeps his magic sword hidden. Usually.

Why is it out today? He can’t remember giving it to the Warrior but the Warrior is Loki, a _part_ of Loki. _Lævateinn_ is nowhere and everywhere, only a thought away from Loki, his to call upon when need arises.

Has the need risen?  


	4. Chapter 4

She is there again. Slipping in and out of shadows. Flirting with every guard. He hates that part of himself – the part that would do just about anything. For approval. For fun. For pleasure. For gain.

She dances – slow and beautiful. An elven dance – a thing of beauty and sensuality. Something Loki learned from one of his lovers, ages ago. Now _she_ dances it but no guard dares to look at her.

She laughs and it is like glass breaking in the wind.


	5. Chapter 5

Thor cannot lift his hammer. Mjölnir is crying. Rain in a desert.

Loki would go to Thor, would say… something. He’s not quite sure what. Lies, probably.

He doesn’t go and the next day the desert blooms.


	6. Chapter 6

He gives judgment every day. To courtiers. To peasants. To town-folk. To warriors. To servants.

All who come to stand before him. He does so to the best of his abilities.

Everyone says he is just and wise but he doesn’t know that. He sees the pain in the people’s eyes and thinks it must reflect his own.


	7. Chapter 7

There is a figure of a lone old man. The figure is seated far away from Loki during the feasts. The man is old and bent over the table. He eats sparingly and drinks too much.

No one knows who he is. Everyone tries to ignore him.

When the old man is drunk he starts to tell stories. Nasty tales about the people at the table and about those unable to attend.

Loki listens to the crackling voice and wishes to smother it.


	8. Chapter 8

Baldr is mad now – raving about the darkness between the stars and about shadows that come to life. Loki dismisses him from the Bifrost and sends him to healers.

He sets up a rotation of guards – an hour each of them is to stand in the observatory and look – then they form a report for Loki. If any man asks to be relieved of his duty they are granted leave.

Loki wishes madness on no one. It is enough that their king barely knows where the edge of reality lies.


	9. Chapter 9

Thor is surrounded by friends. Old and new. So many friends – there to only help him, there only due to their loyalty.

So many friends while Loki has none.

He looks down at Thor from a golden throne, alone save for a few guards who won’t meet his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

A boy is playing catch with shadows that hang permanently around the columns of the throne room. He laughs and runs – a shadow among shadows.

There is only his voice. There are only his steps. No one sees the boy.

Loki knows the guards look for the child. They find no one.


	11. Chapter 11

There will be no war. Laufey is not stupid. The full army of Asgard, once assembled, is an unstoppable and bloodthirsty thing.

The war games go well. The people enjoy a spectacle. The warriors enjoy a chance to show off.

For once Thor and Warriors Three with the Lady Sif are not there to take away all the best prizes. There are new heroes crowned. New names lauded in mead-halls.

Some even call out Loki’s.


	12. Chapter 12

During the petitions a woman, a mother, comes and kneels before Loki. She holds a child to her chest. The child is too small. Too blue.

She begs him for mercy.

He has none to give.

Not to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Food tastes like dirt and blood. Everything he eats. Everything he drinks.

The great feasts of Asgard rave around him, tables bending under best of foods and most exotic of drinks but Loki barely touches any of it.

He is hungry. All the time. But for what?

The hunger sticks in him. It ravages his body under his armor.

He smiles and lifts the goblet again in a toast to a father gone and a brother missing and only wets his lips.


	14. Chapter 14

His mother stands before him. She talks. It seems important but Loki can’t lift his head to pay attention.

His mother kneels before him. She places her hand on his. Loki looks at their hands and sees blue and blood and death. He blinks. White flesh on white.

His mother is gone.


	15. Chapter 15

There are crows. Two of them. They call out to him. They whisper in his ears.

He wishes to swat them away like pesky flies but can’t.

They are black and remind him of death.

They whisper in his ears and he doesn’t know if the voices are real.


	16. Chapter 16

He is walking from the throne room towards… somewhere.

He hadn’t stood up in what seems (and could well be) days.

He collapses.

The world goes black around him and he falls.

Alone. Darkness. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far I hope you liked it.   
> There should be a story to follow this, to end this, I haven't written it but I have thought about it. A lot.


End file.
